Queen Amidala (Journal)
Queen Amidala ist eine Buchgeschichte, welche die Geschehnissen in ergänzt und Teil der Journal-Reihe ist. Das Buch schildert die Ereignisse zur Zeit der Invasion und späteren Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY aus der Sicht von Königin Amidala und ist dabei in Form eines Tagebuchs geschrieben. Inhaltsangabe My world is under attack. My life is in danger. But I must be strong. I must save my people. I will disguise myself. I will fight with all my power. I will never give in. My name is Amidala, Queen of Naboo. This is my story. Ausschnitt On the second lap, I thought the tension would break me. I wanted to scream, cry, run out onto track to help Anakin. All of my training in silence and control didn't help with this agonizing tension. The usually calm Shmi was twisting her tunic in her hands until it was a sodden mess. Jar Jar kept up a constant hum of panic. And Qui-Gon? He sat as if he was enjoying a sunny day! Sometimes, he even closed his eyes. He had risked my life on a nine-year-old's racing skills, and he didn't even break a sweat! Here is another vow: If I am ever elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, I will decree that all Jedi must demonstrate an emotion at least once a year. Handlung Königin Amidala fürchtet um ihr Volk, kurz nachdem die Handelsföderation eine Blockade über ihren Heimatplaneten errichtet hat. Nachdem ihre Einschüchterungsversuche Nute Gunray gegenüber nicht fruchten, wird eine Invasion aus Kampfdroiden auf Naboo gestartet. Sie und ihre Zofe Sabé sehen sich gezwungen, die Rollen zu tauschen. Anschließend werden die beiden gefangen genommen und in den Thronsaal des Palastes gebracht, wo Panaka und Sio Bibble bereits unter Bewachung der Invasoren stehen. Sie sollen in ein Gefangenenlager eskortiert werden, können jedoch auf den Straßen Theeds von Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet werden. Es gelingt ihnen die Flucht von Naboo, mit Hilfe von Ric Olié und dem Einsatz von R2-D2, doch werden sie dabei schwer getroffen und müssen auf Tatooine notlanden. Als Zofe Padmé begleitet Amidala den Jedi Qui-Gon nach Mos Espa, da sie ihn beobachten will, wobei sie später Anakin Skywalker kennenlernt. Sie vertraut Qui-Gon ebenso wenig wie Panaka dies tut, doch weiß sie seine Anwesenheit zu schätzen und lernt ihn zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sie mehrmals aneinander geraten. Die Gruppe versucht, in der Stadt Ersatzteile zu organisieren und kommt zwischenzeitlich in der Behausung von Anakin und seiner Mutter Shmi unter. Anakin erzählt von einem Traum, dass er bald ein Jedi-Ritter sein und alle Sklaven auf Tatooine befreien würde. Später begleiten Padmé und Qui-gon den Jungen zu seinem Podrennen, welches der Junge gegen Sebulba und die anderen Kontrahenten gewinnt. Somit ist Anakin frei und begleitet sie, da Qui-Gon ihn in einer Wette gegen Watto gewonnen hat. Zurück auf dem Schiff erfährt Padmé von Sabé, dass Sio Bibble ihr eine Nachricht hat zukommen lassen. Nachdem sie diese eingesehen hat, muss sie sich zwingen, nicht darauf zu antworten, da es eine Falle sein könnte. Sie bekommt von Anakin ein Amulett geschenkt, und nachdem sie auf Coruscant gelandet sind, bespricht sie sich mit Palpatine und wohnt einer Senatssitzung bei. Sie beschließt, nach Naboo zurückzukehren und ihre Heimat zu befreien, wofür sie die Hilfe der Gungans benötigt. Mit der Hilfe von Jar Jar Binks machen sie in der Heiligen Stätte Rugor Nass ausfindig, den sie letztendlich überzeugen kann, ihrem Volk beizustehen. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Gruppe, bestehend aus den Jedi, Panaka, den Zofen und einigen Angehörigen der Palastgarde, dringt sie in den Palast ein, um diesen zu begfreien. Ihr Plan geht auf. Sie werden von Nute Gunray festgenommen, doch kann dieser von Sabé getäuscht werden, sodass sie ihn überwältigen. Anakin hat währenddessen das Kontrollschiff der Droiden zerstört, womit die Gungans ihre Schlacht ebenfalls gewinnen können und der neunjährige Junge zum Helden wird. Qui-Gon, der während der Befreiungsaktion ums Leben gekommen ist, wird beigesetzt, anschließend findet eine große Siegesfeier statt und Padmés Volk ist wieder frei. Trivia Aufgrund der Tagebuchform werden nicht alle Personen, die im Film und Roman auftauchen, behandelt oder namentlich erwähnt, und die Schwerpunkte sind anders verteilt. So steht beispielsweise die Rolle der Sabé als beste Freundin und Double der Königin deutlich im Vordergrund und auch Sio Bibble findet mehr Erwähnung, wohingegen Obi-Wan Kenobi kaum namentlich auftaucht und die Jedi keine große Rolle einnehmen. Die Doppelgängerrolle ist hier von Anfang an offenbart und wird in Einzelnheiten geschildert. Padmés Gedanken bezüglich Qui-Gon Jinns Vorgehen auf Tatooine werden ebenfalls ausführlich geschildert. Die Geschichte beschreibt Amidalas Empfindungen während dieser Zeit und ihre Angst um sich und ihr Volk, womit es stark auf die Persönlichkeit der Königin eingeht. Die Dialoge unterscheiden sich teilweise von denen im Film und es sind zusätzliche Situationen beschrieben, wohingegen andere wegfallen. Dramatis personae Kategorie:Filmromane en:Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы sr:Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala